


Wrap Itself Around You

by The_Shy_One



Series: Reaching Out With Every Note I Sing [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Inspired by a Florence + the Machine song, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pining, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Paz goes to find Din on Mon Cala from the rumours he'd heard about a Mandalorian with shiny beskar.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla
Series: Reaching Out With Every Note I Sing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118348
Comments: 16
Kudos: 137





	Wrap Itself Around You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluebells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/gifts).



Paz found them after hearing that a bunch of Mandalorians had taken an Imperial Gozanti Freighter on Mon Cala. Three with painted blue armour and one with shiny beskar were seen and the rumours spread like there was nothing else to discuss. He finds the Razor Crest - all in her poor condition being fixed up by a Mon Calimari. What has Din been  _ doing  _ for the ship to end up in such condition - when Din returns to the dock with the child in his arms. 

He watches as Din interacts with the child, arms wrapped carefully around their small body as fingers rub circles to soothe them.

His mind stops at the sight, breath lost suddenly. Paz forgot how much he had once wanted to raise a family with the other Mandalorian, how desperate he was for it before Din became Beroya for the Covert. Marriage was a given in his mind, has been since they both took up the Creed. But he wanted to raise a family, pass on the knowledge of the culture and religion to the next generation of warriors with Din. It’s what he’s wanted since he realized that Din was the one for him.

His feet move as he feels the deep sorrow of that dream, never realized or said out loud to the other man, in his heart. Paz understood the need for a new Beroya, had understood why Din had been picked for the role. But it had stolen what been between them and the dreams they had with each other.

Maybe he was bitter still, he thought as he drew closer to Din. Maybe he just wanted to be close to the person who he once considered his riduur, his cyare.

Maybe he wanted a lot of things still with Din.

Paz stops when he reaches Din, staring down at the slightly shorter man. The child coos when they spot him, big black eyes looking up at him with curiosity. Din follows their line of sight and takes a step back when he sees that it’s Paz.

“Paz? Is that you?” Din asks carefully and it makes Paz want to wrap his arms around the man and never let go.

“Know any other Mandalorian that wears this armour and find your shebs in less than a few hours after the rumours start?” He asks sarcastically.

Din doesn’t say anything for a moment, his body still and that’s how Paz knows that Din is rolling his eyes at him beneath his helmet. “No, I should have known from the towering, hulk of a Mandalorian trying to get on the kid’s good side.” The kid coos loudly here, butting into the sarcastic conversation. “Which appears to be working.”

“Always had a way with foundlings, otherwise they would have eaten me alive,” Paz said. He remembers some of the tricks the smarter ones tried to play in order to escape from under his watch.

They would have made good warriors, he thinks as the ad’ika waves their tiny three-fingered hand at him. Would have made a fine addition to the Covert if they weren’t forced to scatter because of the Imps. “Besides, I think they know who to trust if they’re flashing me that smile.” He continues.

Din looks down at the kid, taking in the detail of them smiling widely at Paz. “I think he’s trying to trick you out of your credits for food.”

“And I would willingly do that for him since he’s sending me that smile. I think you’re trying to get credits out of me to pay for the ship that’s sitting sadly in front of us.”

There was a pause as Din slowly looks back at Paz. There was nothing in his body language that could point to how he was feeling and it made Paz feel the urge to squirm. 

Din was quiet, always has been since they had met as children. He kept his thoughts to himself and it was hard to know what he truly wanted when interacting with him. Paz had once understood the different nuances to his actions, to his touches. But it had been lost somewhere and Paz didn’t know if he could ever truly get that back.

“Sorry,” Paz says softly, wanting the silence to end. “I’m sorry, Din.”

He was sorry for many things, but he didn’t know how to explain that to the man in front of him. Maybe he never could.

Din tilts his head, likely thinking. Then, “It’s okay, Paz. The Razor Crest has been through a lot the last few days.”

“Want to tell me over supper? They have to have something good around here.” He said, hoping. Hoping that Din would take up the offer. He didn’t want this to end, not yet.

He wanted to try to connect again. 

Breath halts in his lungs as Din moves one of his hands - easily taking the kid into one arm without issue and that made something in Paz clench, his dream within sight and  _ wanted  _ it so badly - to take a hold of his, gripping tight. As if Din missed what had been between them as much as Paz. 

There had to be a smile on the man’s face as he said,” That would be nice.”

The kid makes a light sound, delighted that they would be eating. Paz smiles and tugs Din in a direction that would take them away from the docks. The smell of fish was getting to be much even with the helmets filtering it out. “Alright, pick someplace and we’ll go. I’m paying for it.”

“You have credits?”

“I’m not just a strong Mandalorian, I can also use my pretty face to earn a living.”

The laugh from Din was soft, but sweet and replayed in Paz’s mind through the rest of the meal.

**Author's Note:**

> Beroya - Bounty Hunter  
> Riduur - Partner, Husband, Wife  
> Cyare - Beloved, Love, Popular  
> Shebs - Rear, Backside, Buttocks  
> Ad'ika - Little One
> 
> Well, this came out quicker than expected. Hopefully makes up for the angst of the previous drabble in this series since it's a bit happier (even if it's only a baby step towards repairing what those two had.) Also want to thank bluebells for sending my brain in the right direction for the idea of this drabble with their comment :D
> 
> Here's to hoping it was a good drabble to read. :)


End file.
